Exploration
IMPORTANT NOTE: This is a work in progress page. Some info, specifically rewards, might be wrong and/or incomplete due to cards/equipments not being implemented yet or due to mistranslations. Nonetheless, required combat strength, base costs and location of necklaces/rings are probably correct. Your help is welcomed to improve our listings and knowledge (by using the comment section). Source: Japanese wiki / Google translation General Informations * Exploration is a feature unlocked after your character reach level 20. * It consists of sending up to 3 units, each containing at most 8 different cards, to various dungeons to get rewards : card's experience, cards and equipments, including exclusive rings and necklaces. * The cards assigned in units will be removed from "Card Deck" screen (note that you can replace cards only during "waiting" status). * You can't use the same two cards in a unit, even if their evolution status are different. * At the beginning, there is only one continent available. When you complete all marked ★ dungeons in the continent with, at least, a Success, a new continent is available for exploration. * Some locations have cards limitations : on attribute (only earth, only water, etc), on type (no physical, no magical), on rarity (only common, no rare, etc), on evolution status (non evolved, no first-stage of evolution, etc). More Informations +'Combat Strength' * Total Combat Strength while organizing your unit (before you picked any destination) is :: 801 + 8958 + 12585 + 6432 = 28776 * Now let's calculate Combat Strength affected by Exploration Skills : * Chariot : affected by exploration skill of Weapon Master Riza (+20% → x1.2) :: 801 x 1.2 = 961.2 → 961 * Pure Girl Marin++ : affected by Weapon Master Riza (+20%) and by her own skill (+30%), in total +50% → x1.5 :: 8958 x 1.5 = 13437 * Staff Officer Salas+ : affected by Weapon Master Riza (+20%) and Pure Girl Marin (+30%), in total +50% → x1.5 :: 12585 x 1.5 = 18877.5 → 18877 * Weapon Master Riza++ : affected by her own skill (+20% → x1.2) :: 6432 x 1.2 = 7718.4 → 7718 * Total Combat Strength (shown when you are about to send your unit) : affected by Chariot (+5000) :: (961 + 13437 + 18877 + 7718) + 5000 = 45993 (et Voilà!) |} +'Gilas Cost' * Gilas Cost of each cards will be : * Cart+ : :: 6^2 x 5 = 36 x 5 = 180 * Dubious Fox Shun-Lan++ : :: 23^2 x 5 = 529 x 5 = 2645 * Ice Killer Maid Hyoka : :: 16^2 x 5 = 256 x 5 = 1280 * Total Gilas Cost : affected by the exploration skills of the cart (-25%) and Ice Killer Maid Hyoka (-10%), in total -35% → x0.65 :: (180 + 2645 + 1280) x 0.65 = 2668.25 → 2668 |} +'Failure, Success or Great Success ?' +'Rewards' +'Special Cards' (those with an exploration skill) +'Locations with cards limitations' Show / Hide Undiscovered Continents, based on the Japanese wiki |} Continents * Locations marked with ★ should be explored to unlock next continent. * Rewards marked in gray are datas from the japanese wiki, rewards which are not (yet?) implemented in the english version of the game. Exploration Cards For the complete list of Exploration Skills, please refer to 'Exploration Skills List' Category:Lord of Valkyrie